Old Family Member
by Katie'n'Pluto
Summary: She had to convince him to help her. Without him their mentor would remain lost for quite some time, if he was ever found again. It wasn't likely though, and that was why she had set forward on this difficult task. /Rated 'T' for later chapters/
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters that shall be mentioned in this story. Though I do lay claim to the Evil Plot Bunny that inspired this story.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

She had the sleek black jet on auto-pilot, seeing as she had never been that good at driving it, and had also been forbidden from driving it. She shouldn't have taken it, but it was the fastest way to get there.

She was dressed in a civilian style, a white knit-top that sported the words 'Break Dance; Not Hearts' in fancy green lettering and a pair of faded lime skinny jeans. On her feet where bleach-white socks and an old pair of black and white chucks. Around her neck was the petite heart shaped silver locket on a chain that held an old photograph, with both her mother and father.

Her hair was in one of those rare pony-tails that she barely ever graced the world with, and her eyes were not surrounded by a cowl.

At the moment she didn't need to wear her alter ego's attire, not when she was in high class jet that was, at the moment, surrounded by dark gray storm clouds.

She sighed, trying to focus on what really mattered here. And that was finding out what had happened to her mentor. It wasn't going to be easy though, and that's why she needed to find an old family member. An old friend.

That was only part of what she had to do at the moment. She also had to convince this old family member to help her. It could take days, maybe even a week or two, but she had no other options.

The Justice League would blow the whole thing out of proportion, and just asking a single member of the Justice League would result in the whole League finding out.

She didn't want that, and she knew her mentor didn't either. Her friends wouldn't be able to help her either, and Tim barely had any training.

Besides this 'old family member' would hear about the whole fiasco eventually. He wouldn't be too happy that he wasn't informed about it, and that would add on to the rift between him and the rest of the family.

So this was her only option, the only thing left to do.

She heard a warning 'beep' from the main computer of the jet, it meant only one thing. She was getting closer to her destination. She gathered up a few things as the jet landed on the far outskirts of a city.

She hurried out of the dark jet, activating the stealth system before she was completely out of it. No one would notice it until dawn, and by then she would have been able to move it to a better location.

She began on the mile and ½ walk to the bustling city, a black back-pack slung across on of her shoulders. She focused on her plan, hoping to arrive there soon so that she could get her plan into motion. Every second counts, especially when it came to her mentor.

Especially when it came to her /missing/ mentor. Especially when it came to the bunches of villains that could have captured her mentor.

She entered the city after thirty minutes of a brisk-paced walking. Now all she had to do was put on the suit and go to her 'old family member'.

She dodged past the people that still wandered the streets after this hour, receiving a few stares from some older men and women. After all, why would a girl her age be walking around a town without anyone else?

She always kept her head down, fully knowing that all the people she passed would recognize her, and possibly have the Police Department call a different city's Commissioner.

She found what she had been looking for, a convenience store equipped with a one-windowed bathroom. She entered the store, receiving yet another stare from the clerk.

She picked up the pace, entering the bathroom and quickly shutting the painted wooden door.

She slipped the first part of the spandex suit, keeping the cowl down as she untied her chucks and pulled on the long yellow boats. Next, she applied the gloves to her costume. After that came the cape, the same cape her mentor and her 'old family member' had. She attached it to the suit, pulling on the end to make sure it was attached correctly.

Finally she undid the pony-tail, and fanned out her hair, slowly bringing the black cowl over her head.

After she had put on her night-time attire she opened the window, making sure to muffle all the creaks it gave away. She went feet first through it, landing at the start of a pitch dark ally-way.

She stayed in the shadowy parts of the city, all of her training streaming through her mind as she ran to the edge of land. There it was. Where her 'old family member' was.

She hesitated as she had known was bound to happen in a predicament like this. She couldn't afford to waste time, so she pushed the reluctant thoughts to the far corner of her mind and continued on with her mission.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Author's Note;;**

Kudos to anyone who can guess who 'She' is. It should be fairly easy since I somewhat described her parentage, and also described her 'spandex suit'.

And no, there are no pairings that are currently going through my mind for this story. Currently though, so it is likely to change.

Also, this story, in my own opinion is not a cross-over since I'm not mixing the Series 'Teen Titans' with another series, just a few different characters. (D

Please Review.

&&**TABBY/PLUTO**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Unfortunately I still do not own any of these characters. Not even Jason Todd.

**---------x**

In no more then a few minutes she was on the island that held a giant T-shaped tower. It was an amazing sight, the tower. It had obviously been expertly crafted. After a few more seconds of admiring it's beauty she brought to mind what she should have been wondering. Was anyone awake? Should she just knock on the door if they were? Was there even a door to knock on?

Preposterous, of course there was a door. How else would the 'Teen Titans' get into their base of operations? Their Head Quarters. Their home. The place she stood outside of, wondering what she should do now.

She decided on what she should do first, knowing that the activity wouldn't take much of her time. She walked along the perimeter of the tower, her eyes probing through the darkness, searching for the next part of her mission.

There it was. _La porte à la tour._ The door to the Tower. The door that she would hopefully go through.

She sighed, taking a deep breath through her mouth and the pushing the carbon dioxide out through her nasal passages. The hesitation and reluctant thoughts from earlier were back. This time they were stronger.

She fought the thoughts that flooded into her mind, for a moment or so they were winning, until she found the way to remove them, replace them possibly with regret.

In those few moments of mental battling she had knocked on the door she had found a minute before. She held her breath, knowing for sure that someone would answer it. IN the following minutes it took for someone to appear she worked on calming herself down. She couldn't relay the disappearance of he-their mentor. She needed to remember that as well.

She also needed to remember that he probably wouldn't want anything to do with Bruce. Not after Bruce had replaced him. And where was that replacement now? Oh yeah, he was dead. Shot by the Joker. Jason Todd, the second Robin of Gotham City, had been shot by the psychotic sadistic Clown Prince. Now, there was Timothy Drake, son of a low-grade villain. Villain wasn't even the word to describe Tim's father. Tim's father wasn't good enough, or in this case bad enough to be called a villain.

She struggled to regain her focus on the mission that lay before her as the door opened, shedding light upon her.

All five of them had answered the door. All five of the Teen Titans. The original Teen Titans, the Western Teen Titans.

There was the robotic one- only part robotic. He wasn't completely robotic, she reminded herself. An important fact that she would need to keep on mind so that she didn't accidentally offend him, or any of the others.

On the left of him was the green one. This 'Titan' looked younger then the others, though she knew from both Doom Patrol and Teen Titan reports that he was quite powerful, and could use his ability to shift quite logically.

On the right side of the _part_ robotic one was a girl cloaked in purple mixed dark blue. She knew that the girl under the hood had short purple hair and grey skin to contrast with the blue toned black leotard.

To the right of her stood the alien girl, from the planet Tamaran. This one had orange looking skin, and scarlet colored hair. Her eyes resembled emeralds, with the way the sparkled, whether from the happiness of spending time with her friends, or from meeting some one new.

Then, in front of all of them, in the dead center, was him. Her 'old family member'.

His suit had barely changed from the last time she had seen him, he still resembled a walking traffic light. The only difference in his appearance was that he now wore his hair up in neatly organized spikes.

She could tell that the others, even the cloaked one she had heard was empathic, were surprised.

He wasn't though. He was just gazing at her, his face expression. Standing here, at this moment he reminded her exceedingly of Bruce. She would have told him that, but the expression kept the words stuck in her throat.

The alien glanced curiously at her, and then turned her head toward her 'old family member'. The alien girl didn't seem to be phased by his expressionless face, as if she was used to it. "Who are you?" the alien questioned her, taking a step forward, her eyes still holding the same, kind, yet peculiar sparkle from before.

She was about to answer when her 'old family member' answered for her. Without looking at his teammates behind him, or in the alien's case beside him, he replied in a blunt manner, "This is Batgirl.".

His words hung in the air, as if they were meant to echo but somehow hadn't. Realization seemed to dawn on his team-mates. They had heard of her, all except the alien, who was now furrowing her seemingly non-existent tiny scarlet eye-brows in confusion.

That was her. Batgirl. Partner to the Batman. Though it was not the only name she went by, and he knew it. Babs. Barbara. Gordon. Barbara Gordon. The Commissioner's Daughter. Bratgirl. Battie. She answered to all of them.

Without explaining to his team-mate he continued, "Why are you here?". It hurt her, hearing the coldness in his voice, seeing how much he had become like Bruce. She'd never let it be seen upon her face though, so she kept her expression calm. He could feel it though, she was sure of it. She could tell by the small twitch of his index finger.

She gazed at him, combining both her pride and determination together, she delivered a response.

"We need to talk," was all she said. It was enough. He took a few steps backwards, and then turned around completely, walking into the tower. She followed, and then they, his team-mates followed.

The last one inside the tower was the _part_ robotic one, who closed the door, and pushed some fancy buttons on the wall.

She let the relief wash over her.

_Elle était ici._

She was here.

_La mission était en cours._

The mission was under way.

_La-Leur mentor serait trouvé._

Her- Their mentor would be found.

**----------------x**

**Author's Note:**

I'm just bored right now, so I decided to write the first chapter to this story.

I think I might've gotten Tim's history wrong, though.

I never realized how many people actually knew who Batgirl/ Barbara Gordon was. It makes me happy. (:

And, yes, I did use French for some parts of this. I'm currently taking French and I wanted to use some of it.

Thanks for the Reviews, but, like the human I am, I would be happy if there was more.

So, Please Review.

&&**TABBY/PLUTO**


End file.
